Under Life, Then Above
by Kogaishot
Summary: A beutiful enchantress called Cen has gotten into the running for mayor of Algnesia. No one knows who or what got her into it, but when she wins her life changes when the lights go out
1. Enchanter for mayor

AN: Ive had this story in my head for who knows how long! I hope you enjoy so without further ado my Book!

Cen tried once again to bite her nails. Her friend sobanne bated her hand away. Cen sighed, for a beastlord sobanne was kind of testy. They had been friends all their lives. Sobanne had even helped Cen chose her profession as an enchanter. Sob elbowed her in the ribs and Cen looked up. The boring old mayor had finally finished his speech. Cen was running to become the new mayor of Algnesia or the magic land. As if it was her decision. Neither she nor her family knows whom it was who elected for her to run. But here she was. Cen realized she had begun to daydream again and looked up. The assistant mayor was finishing counting the votes. Sob grabbed Cen's as her stood up. 

He cleared his throat and just as fast, silence fell upon the crowd. "Thank you for some wonderful years." He began. "Now the votes have been tallied to determine that the New Mayor is… Sorceress CENLU. Sob screamed louder than anyone else did as Cen stood. Placing a big smile on her face Cen walked to the podium. "Its Cen, CEN" she thought to herself. Slowly the applause whistles and cheers stopped.

A flash of light appeared in the sky and Cen looked up into the eyes of Kalen. He and his friend Yan had been in the sky for days now. Always casting the same spell at each other. No one knows what he or she has been doing. Someone coughed and Cen realized she was still on stage. Trying not to blush Cen began. "Hello, My new people. I'm Sure you want to get straight to the feast for free food. So let me just say Thank you to all the Goddess's and even gods who helped me. My family, Friends and of course all you who voted for me. Thank you." Loud cheers started again as Cen walked back to her family. But before she even got there hundreds of people swamped her. She was patted on the back a thousand and two times before she finally got wrapped into Sobanne's arms.

"I can't believe you did it!" She screamed "Well actually I do, but still!" "Don't get emotional on me Sob" Cen laughed. They walked over to join the mob at the food line. "You should have seen Steph's face when the assistant called your name I thought he was going to yell revote. I mean it must be wonderful being the first woman mayor for all of Algnesia…." Sob began too rattle on and on. Cen looked back up at Kalen and Yan. No matter what Cen realized she thought of them up there. "Hey sob?" she said. "Huh?" "Ill be right back, ok." "Alright" sob nodded. Cen grabbed a plate and muttered an incantation. She flew up near Kalen and Yan and waited for recognition. Finally they looked up at her. Cen stepped forward. "I brought you some food" Cen said offering the food. "No thank you Cen as you can see we are busy." Yan said. " Yan! I am sorry for Yan, Cen. Thank you for the food. We shall eat it later." Kalen said turning to Cen. "Um ok" Cen replied. Cen looked back down to the ground and flew to Sob.

"Well then where were we", Yan said. "You do know Cen is the mayor now?" Kalen asked. "Of course which is why we have to work harder. Is the note written?" Yan replied beginning to cast spells rapidly. Kalen dodged and joined in the spell casting "Of course it's written I wrote it before we started this." They grew silent as the crowd below started to settle.

Cen hurried to Sob as soon as she was done. "Bought time." Sob said. "I was getting worried." "No problem sob I'm here now, so lets eat I'm starved." Cen replied.


	2. Black town, Cruel monster

Chapter 2

"I am so full on food now" Cen groaned to Sob. After these words The sky grew darker than the darkest midnight. Screams erupted into the air. Cen was shoved side form side, as bodies ran around.Someone slammed right into Cen knocking her down. Rubbing her bruised nose, Cen sttod quickly shouting a spell into the sky. Causing Her voice grew ten times louder. "Quiet please. Everyone find a wayquickly into a safe house, be it yours or a friends.If you find any children on the way take them and whisper to the parent's mind that you have(once you figure out who that is )" Cen shouted.

Something Flew down on top of Cen as the spell wore off. A hand clapped on her month, as a familiar voice whispered in her ear. "Cen you have to come with me they are after you." "Kalen?" Cen gasped as his hand came off. Kalen pulled her along and sat her down on some steps. She could hear water so Cen guessed she was near the river. "Kalen who is after me?" Cen asked. "Not now Cen" he replied as he hurried her farther down. Finally they arrived to some steps and with his hand back on Cens mouth he pushed her into a kneeling position. Cen threw his hand s off of her moth and demanded he tell who who was it coming after her"The lasans!" Kalen whispered."The lasans! They cant be here, they only live in the underworld with Vark." "Exactly Cen. Now be quiet." Kalen whispered.

A light had appeared close by. It was floating fire. It began to move slowly to Cen. Now it was three feet away. Then two, then one. Cen gasped as she saw the thing attached to the flame. The body was mutilated, twisted into a bizarre way. There were red lines of lava throughout its body.But its body was nothing compared to itshead. There were no eyes only empty sockets. Its mouth twisted in a grotesque way. Lava oozed down its head from the flame above it. It turned facing her. A long arm stretched out toward her as its speed quickened. Suddenly a bright blue arrow flew out from the blackness. The lasan screeched filling the sky filled with its pain. Limbs began to fall off. It stumbled forward and fell.Suddenly was a bright light filled the sky and fell down onto the town again, Blinding cen till she saw stars.

Cen rose. A bubbling black puddle had appeared where the lasan was. Yan came out of the bushes. Putting his bow onto his back he approached Cen and Kalen. "Glad that's over", Yan said. He turned to Cen. "Your town and you are safe now". With that he turned back to Kalen and they floated back to their spots in the sky. People began getting out of their houses. Questions began to be fired at Cen so she raised a hand to stop them. "People", she began. " Nothing is wrong. I believe ...it...it was just an eclipse. Please find your loved ones and return to your home's as I believe the festivities are done." People began to walk off happy and tired. Cen filled with guilt from lying to the whole town called midnight to her (AN: a reminder this midnight is her HORSE)


	3. Enter an evil domain

Once everyone was back home Cen took her horse midnight out for a ride. They trotted slowly up a hill to look at the sun set. She petted midnight on her star as they turned to go. Suddenly a flash of green light appeared near the town. They galloped down as something fell from the sky. Midnight skidded to stop as they approached the bodies of Kalen and Yan. Cen dismounted and ran quickly to their bodies. Tears fell as she looked at her savior's. She took one of Kalen's fists and felt paper. She took the note and read

Dear Cen, we are not dead or not completely.

We are in Varks domain. IT was he who elected you to enter. It took awhile to figure out why. But all we did find out was he wishes to control you to do horrible to our Algnesia who had exiled him what exactly we do not know or how. Yan and I are trying to stop him

Yours truly

Kalen and Yan

P.s. DON'T BURY US!

Cen reached out to Sobs mind but only found that she was asleep. Standing up Cen took Kalen's body and tried to lift it. Panting she tried fervently to get it on her horse. But she was too weak. Midnight reached over and tossed his body on her back with her mouth. Cen laughed and signaled for her to do it again with Yan. Then she hopped on midnight and rode to the church.

Once there Cen took two coffins to her house and down to the basement with midnight trailing behind. Cen opened the coffins and pulled the bodies off midnight into them. Turning she left to put midnight away.

The next day Cen went down to the coffins to examine the bodies. Maybe there was anther note. Her search was futile. She kneeled between the coffins to pray to the gods to assist them. After awhile she stood up.

Suddenly the still wind began rushing behind her. Cen turned around and screamed. A blood colored portal had appeared behind her. She grabbed ahold of the stairwell as she lifted off the ground. Cen began to pull herself up. The portal continued to suck at her. She reached toward the door only to find someone had locked it. She held on tight to the knob screaming for help. But the roar of the portal swallowed the screams. Her hands began to slip off. Then the portal disappeared. Cen fell down onto the stairs. She looked around. Seeing nothing She turned back to the door. Cen grabbed the doorknob and vanished into a black portal. Wind rushed down on all her sides. She reached out and her arm hit something and pain seared throughout her body. Then her feet hit solid ground. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. Tears appeared at the side of her eyes.

Wiping them away Cen froze. She was in the middle of a rapid wolf pack. They eyes were closed as they slept on oblivious of the unexpected visitor. They were red streaks down their necks. "Great" thought Cen. "Just what I need the magic smelling kind. I'm stuck." Cen stood up slowly. Aza meon sol calen. She chanted over and over again. Till finally she was enveloped in a green bubble. Cen then meddled till the end came.

…

In the bushes four eyes looked out at Cen. "How long has it been?" Yan asked. "Hmm 'bout an hour" Kalen replied. "Do you think it's time to help her?" "Wait till she's asleep too", Yan said.

…

Cen was tired. She wished the dogs would wake and get it over with. The heat was almost unbearable in the bubble. Her eyes slowly closed and she layed down. Cen's last thought was, "at least I won't feel the pain".

Kalen and Yan jumped out of the bushes. They ran carefully over to Cen as the bubble disappeared. Kalen bent and threw Cen on his back. They hurried out. They were by the edge of the pack when a wolf awoke. It growled. Yan tore the arrow out and shot it in the heart. The wolf yelped out a final yelp. Next all the dogs were awake. Kalen and Yan ran for cover. The wolfs began howling in chase. Cen suddenly woke. "What's happening", she screamed. "We were trying to save you" Yan said. "Well that went bad", Cen replied. "Put me down I can run now". Kalen dropped Cen dropped down quickly and their speed quickened. Mountains were now on either side of them. They ran and ran with the dogs trailing close by. The wolfs began to slow and bark to victory as a wall appeared in front of the three. They skidded to a halt at the wall. Cen began to chant again. Faster and faster. A brilliant flash of light appeared. The three began to float up. The wolfs howled and jumped up the wall trying to follow. Yan and Kalen shot some down as Cen continued to chant. The wolfs began to give up and walked back to their camp. Finally the three reached the top. Cen stepped forward and all went black.


End file.
